


Our Sails We Set

by theladyscribe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: James chose the sea.
Relationships: James Norrington & His Parents
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Our Sails We Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_radar_technician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_radar_technician/gifts).



> Title is from "Good Bye, Fare Thee Well," a sea shanty.

When confronted with the choice between life as a barrister, following in his father's footsteps, and life as a captain in the King's Navy, James chose the sea.

His mother cried when he received his commission; his father stood stoically, though James knew he was furious that his eldest son would leave the family legacy, a judicial seat, for the base adventure and pension of a Naval officer. James bowed gracefully to his mother, nodded to his father, straightened his coat. He turned for the ship which promised a life that would be more than standing in his father's shadow.


End file.
